An internal combustion engine cylinder block may be formed using a high pressure die casting method. A conventional cylinder block formed using this method typically results in an open deck face cooling jacket configuration with the depth of the water jacket being package contained by the head bolt pattern and head bolt size. The head bolt columns may be sized for structural stiffness and positioned for proper clamp loading. The wall thickness of the cylinder bore or cylinder liner may be selected based on combustion pressures and clamp load exerted by the head bolts. Structural limitations and materials selection also play a role in the design of the internal combustion cylinder block and the resulting performance for the engine system. For example, a conventional cooling jacket in an engine cylinder block formed using a high pressure die casting method in combination with bore size and bore pitch along with the head bolt size and pattern provides the size and shape of the resulting cooling jacket opening at the deck face. Additionally, the shape of the cooling jacket in the conventional block may be limited based on use of a blade die with a specified draft angle during the high pressure casting process. The shape and size of the cooling jacket may affect the engine performance based on both thermal and structural considerations.